Night Scene Book 1: The Town
by NightScene-Writer
Summary: Edward Willowshire is new to Kansas. He moved there after his dad dies in a Car Accident. The thing is, weird things start happening in Kansas...What will he do? Story has nothing to do w/ Twilight. Started before Twilight.
1. The Farm

Night Scène

Night Scène

Written by Night Scène-Writer

Chapter 1: The Farm

**It was Thursday night when he arrived in Kansas City. He was looking out the window then pulled out his wireless Toshiba. "Skype," He thought. "I love Skype." It was his first day of school tomorrow, and he was going to be ready with his first introduction to everyone in class. **

**So why was he writing that? Well, his teacher said it was "groovy" when you just write one instead of thinking of one at the last minute. He was going to be prepared! Yes he was! Nothing to fear! Then that's when he noticed it- he just typed everything he was thinking without concentrating on it……weird. **

**"Okay….let's start over…" He mumbled and held the backspace button.**

**"Let's see…..name: Edward Willowshire." At least he got that down.**

**"I enjoy listening to Alternative music, although I don't have many CDs." Keep typing…..good. That's good. **

**"I have many emails…." Backspace. Too much info.**

**What else??**

**Hmmm….."I am a new student here at High Gears High school"**

**"What else? Oh whatever!"**

**He slammed down the laptop. For now, he was done. He dug out and Evanescence CD and fell asleep holding it.**

**-J-**

**"Honey….wake up! Time to get ready for school!!" His mother sounded like she was screaming at the time**

**"Mother!! Leave me ALONE!!"**

**"But Edward-"**

**"Mom!"**

**"Yes?"**

**"****I need privacy so I can get dressed!"**

**"Oh. Okay, pumpkin." She pranced out of the room. At the time, she looked as happy as the munchkins in 'The Wizard of Oz' did when they thought Dorothy killed the wicked witch of the west.**

**He shuddered….was it cold in here or what?**

**As he reached the windowsill, he noticed something. His stuffed panda, Watson! He knew she wouldn't forget it. He would haveta hide it when his friends came over or he would be toast on the subject of being a so-called 'man'.**

**He went to the closet and slipped on a black t-shirt along with his black hooded sweater. Then he selected a nice pair of black jeans and a pair of 'Rocket dog' sneakers. After that, he popped in a Fall Out Boy CD. **

**-J-**

**Five…four…three…two….one! Lunchtime!**

**At lunch he went in line with his new friends Jason and Pierre. They talked to him about how difficult it was to be a Freshman and now they are treated like everyone else since they are Sophomores. He replied with "Yeas" and "Ohs" and "Hmms" Not a very difficult conversation.**

**Then a twinkle caught his eye.**

**At a table at the very back of the room, a girl about 5'4" sat down. Her hair was silky black and her skin abnormally pale. She had dark blue eyes and long black nails. That luscious hair of hers was long and tied back****ponytail. He did not know her name, but he was sure of one thing- she was unlike anyone (or anything) he'd seen before.**

**At that very moment, a red-haired beauty sitting next to her whispered something in her ear and with a sudden look out of her peripherals, she stared at him, Edward, and smiled. Edward was so shocked, he didn't realize he was staring strait back and holding up the line.**

**Pierre blinked. "Edward! You're holding up the line! Stop staring at the wall!"**

**Edward stumbled and caught up with Pierre holding only and apple. **

**"Pierre?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Who's that black haired girl?"**

**"Her name's Hollie"**

**"Who are her friends?"**

**"The red-head is Sofia and the brunette is Beth"**

**Edward didn't notice that sitting to Sofia's right was Beth. She was much smaller than the other girls. But all three of them were extremely pale and Sofia had freckles.**

**-J-**

**The next day, it was snowing and Edward was the first one there. He stood staring at the school. It was marvelous. It towered above all of the schools in the area. An hour later, a cold, pale finger tapped him on the shoulder. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'Not the principal'.**

**He turned slowly, and to his surprise, it wasn't the principal after all. **

**It was Hollie.**

**"Well, well. If it isn't the hooded man….but look! I see you have a lip ring" Her voice was musical, and very, very soft.**

**"Oh, hi." Edward stared at Hollie, his cold, brown eyes lingering at hers.**

**"So, what's your name? I guess you already know mine's Hollie."**

**"Why should I tell you?"**

**"I guess I have I right to know since you were staring at me like there's no tomorrow yesterday" Ouch! She hit a soft spot.**

**"Edward. Edward Willowshire"**

**"Nice name"**

**"Thanks"**

**"Want to go inside? You look frozen" She looked serious.**

**He looked toward the door. Then sighed. "Okay"**

**He was really caught by surprised when she took his hand and dragged him inside, and to the bench near the heater.**

**"Hey Edward?"**

**He looked up.**

**"Do you mind sitting with me at lunch? Beth and Sofia are going to be absent today and I really don't want to sit alone. You see, when I sit alone, boys try to pull a move-"**

**What? She didn't think he was a boy? Or was he part of her posse now and she knew he wouldn't pull a move? He had no idea.**

**"-and I hate it when they do that!"**

**"Sure. I'll sit by you" When he said it, he looked up and pulled a 'don't blame me if I tell everyone I'm your brother' face.**

**"Hollie?"**

**"Yea?"**

**"I'm having a party at my house next week, and I was wondering if you and your friends want to come?"**

**She looked up. "Are you kidding? Of course we'll come! Just tell me, can you keep up with us?"**


	2. The Dream

Night Scène

Chapter 2: The Dream

**Jason walked to Edward, followed by his other friend, Pierre. Jason was tall and well built, while Pierre was tall too, but very skinny. Jason and Pierre were going to tell Edward, Hollie, and her friends about****something they wanted to do this weekend. And they wanted to tell them NOW. **

**"Edward!" Jason's voice was deep and he loved himself for it. But he knew he didn't stand a chance with girls when Edward and Pierre were with him.**

**Edward turned, and his black hair swirled around his face. His hair was so perfect; he didn't even need a hair straitener like Jason did. And that, thought Jason, is what creeps me out.**

**-J-**

**Edward woke with a start. 3:00 in the morning. He checked his calendar. October 29, the first day of school. Who was this girl in his dreams? A goddess? Nope. She said her name was……um……Hollie! He got up and wore exactly what he saw in his dreams….weird. The party showed up in the dreams too.**

**"Good Morning, Edward" Mr. Tealeaf said as Edward entered the classroom.**

**"Hello, Mr. Tealeaf" Edward mumbled some more as Mr. Tealeaf said five minutes to talk while he prepares. Then after the five minutes, he said "Just talk for the period. It's the first day of school, anyway"**

**Edward leaned back. Then someone sitting next to him moved. When he looked over, he was in shocked. The girl from his dreams was there, listening to her I-pod. He leaned over and asked for her name, and she just stared. A look of shock, then anger, then something else……sorrow passed through her face. What was wrong with this girl? What was wrong with him? What is with this world and tormenting him?**

**-L-**

**At lunch, Edward sat alone. He didn't feel like sitting with anyone. What went on in class? Well, he needs to keep his mouth shut about the dream. That much, he knew not to do.**

**A cold finger disturbed his thoughts, but not the cold finger in the dream. This one actually felt like a finger this time. When Edward realized he didn't recognize this hand, he turned. It was one of her friends: Beth. Beth had darker eyes than Edward's. That scared him. Her eyes were more like a black void than regular human eyes. She had long, dark brown hair, which was pulled into two, loose pigtails. Her skin was white, too. Just like Hollie and Sofia. Kind of 'albino' white.**

**"What are you staring at?" Edward sounded mean, but the look on her face was still the same. Weird.**

**"Nothing. You're Edward. Right? Edward Willowshire?"**

**"Yes. And you are?"**

**"Elizabeth Muller...Beth, if you please."**

**"Hello."**

**"Hello. May I sit with you, Edward?"**

**"Uh, okay? Hey, are you feeling alright?" Edward was shocked when Beth sat and looked really happy. Too happy. This was definitely not like the dream at all.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?"**

**"You're so cool! I wish I had friends like you!" **

**"Um, okay. I'll be your friend if you want! We can even camp out in the yard! But bring your own tent."**

**"Okay!" Beth was giddy now. Super Hyper.**

**Edward smiled. Of all the new friends he could have met, he met Beth.**

**"I mean, sure. I'll come over"**

**"Cool. Now I've got to go. I've got Trig in three minutes."**

**"Bye, Edward"**

**"See you, Brooke"**

**-J-**

**How the world was tormenting him! Not only was he late for Trig, he had to sit by her again! But this time, she didn't look sad, she looked aggravated. She ignored him coming in, so he just sat down without making an entrance. There was no need for one today.**


	3. The Letter

Night Scène

Chapter 3: The Letter

**Dr. Tanners glanced back at Edward many times during the long period of time when she was writing on the chalkboard. This was completely unnecessary, Edward thought, since he was doing nothing. What was wrong with these people? He had a strange sense then, that something was very wrong. Edward tried to distract himself by looking around at his classmates, but that didn't help either. They were all looking right back, as****if they were appalled by something he said. He didn't remember saying anything throughout the day, except to the teachers and to Beth.**

**But when he looked down, he realized he was doing it again: writing his thoughts; and they were all staring. They were staring so hard; Edward thought that any second, their eyeballs would pop out. He could even feel their eyes boring into his back. It was hurting him. Wait, it was hurting him? How could eyes hurt him? It wasn't possible! **

**Edward looked at himself, and realized that he was bleeding on his arm. He was frightened to look at his own blood like that. So he searched to find how it happened. Let's see, he saw the long, but skinny, scratch on his arm that was bleeding a lot. He had that so far. Edward glanced over and found his pencil, covered with the blood. That was right about the time Edward figured he had just tore a hole in him with a pencil. So much for 'not making a big scene'. Now he had everyone staring at him with the pencil and the scar. He could just tell the thought running through all their minds right now.**

**Edward Willowshire has black hair that swung in front of one eye, dark eyes, a lip ring, and just stabbed himself. **

**Label: EMO KID**

**There goes the 'most popular new kid of the year' award. Now the dream was totally messed up. What now, Edward Willowshire? Should you just go for 'the coolest name of the year' award? No, because you already know 'Pierre von Cluck' will already win. **

**At the end of the day, Edward had no new friends. It didn't even unjust to one, because ever since Trig, Beth didn't even make eye contact with him. So Edward went home alone, in his black camero, with no friends following. It was just him, blasting Evanescence in his car. Oh, how he hated these people for not giving him a chance to explain. What was with this town? He didn't know, but he had to give them a chance. All schools rejected emo kids, so he had to let this slide. "They were overreacted, that's all" Edward tried so hard to shake this off. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. So Edward tried to focus on Hollie. "Oh, give it up, she hates you anyway." That, he had right so far**

**When Edward got home, he slammed the door shut to his car and walked strait up to the house. He went to his room in a rush, without even speaking to his mother. By the time he counted to 10, his mother was already there, knocking.**

**"Edward! What's going on, Edward?"**

**Edward responded with a sigh and opened the door. "What do you want?"**

**His mother wasn't liking his attitude at all. "Edward Willowshire, I agreed to let you go to school here, and not with your aunt. So is this the kind of respect I get? Well, okay. It is FINE WITH ME!!" And with that response, Edward's mother slammed the door and Edward plopped onto his bed.**

**"Oh great. There goes the awesome relationship with my Mother" Edward sighed and went to his work desk. He took out his Toshiba and pulled up the internet explorer to check his email. One unread message from someone known as 'DogKid'. The message said:**

**Dear Edward W,**

**I go to the same school as you, but I don't think you're emo. You're not, are you? I know you're not, because I have observed carefully. **

**But I have a Scavenger Hunt for you. Except mine is different than the others. I only have one riddle for you to solve:**

**Find me, the dog,**

**And you will find the person who wrote this letter.**

**Yours Truly,**

**DogKid**

**Edward did not reply to that message, because he knew it could be anyone at the school. Anyone at all who wanted to prank him; to make him search for this anonymous person who wanted to make a fool out of him. Then, he saw the message was from the day before school, right at the exact time he entered class. Did this strange person adjust the time? Or was this a premonition? **

**To get his mind off of things, Edward slipped on a black t-shirt and his black shoes. He grabbed a hoodie, put it on, and zipped it up in 30 seconds. He headed out the window. Since he was three stories up, he used the vine on the side of his house to climb down. Since it was midnight by now, it was technically the day before Halloween. Oh, joy, thought Edward. Was he going to have a heck of a day, tomorrow!**

**Edward landed with a thud on the soft, dry ground. He started walking, seeing parents staying up late, setting up Halloween decorations. Edward nodded; it was a smart idea when you didn't want to get up at 5:00 in the morning with your kids to decorate. When he was walking, he took down his hood and let the wind blow through his hair. They had strong wind that day. Edward went and sat under his favorite Willow tree. It had been his favorite ever since…..well, ever since Edward's dad, Holton, died. He died in a car accident. Well, that was what Edward was told. He thinks otherwise, and he was destined to prove it.**

**Edward leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes so he could clear his****mind of all the weird stuff that happened today. But then, Edward felt colder fingers than before. They didn't feel like Beth's had or what he thought Hollie's had. These felt like they were almost frozen; and boney too.**


	4. Sofia Roentrie

Night Scène

Chapter 4: Sofia Roentrie

**When Edward opened his eyes, someone was standing there. He stood up to greet her, but she just sat down.**

**"Hello"**

**"Uh, hi." This was a girl from school. She was pale, like Hollie and Beth, but had long, red hair that was pulled back into a long braid. Why wasn't she ignoring him like everyone else? Well, he had to find out.**

**"You're Edward, right? Edward Willowshire? Hi, I'm Sofia Roentrie." She held out her hand for him to shake. **

**"Hello, Sofia. Is there something I could do for you?" Why did everyone already know his name?**

**"Well, a couple friends of mine are going to a club tonight and I wondered if you want to come."**

**"You do realize I cut myself this morning, right?"**

**"Yes, I do. It doesn't matter. Do you want to come or not?"**

**"Yes. I'll come. Hey Sofia?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Are you DogKid? The one who sent me that email?"**

**"I'll tell you later."**

**"Okay."**

**Sofia jerked Edward's hand and pulled him up and dragged him to her car. It was a silver boxcar. Edward had remembered he had his bag still on. He dug out an Evanescence CD and started to put it in. Then Sofia slapped his hand and put in another CD. It was pop. Sofia bobbed her head up and down.**

**"So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Edward was desperate to start a conversation. This music was driving him toward insanity.**

**"I'm going to be a wolf. Beth wants to be a witch, and Hollie wants to be Jack, the pumpkin king."**

**"From-"**

**"Yep." Her voice was muted so much from that sentence, that Edward couldn't even hear the 'p' in it.**

**"Cool."**

**"So what are you going to be, Edward?" Sofia turned down the music. Edward was saved!**

**"I don't know."**

**"You should be a vampire."**

**"Okay."**

**"We're here"**

**"The Black Rose"**

**"Isn't it awesome?"**

**"Kind of creepy, too." Edward looked out the window.**

**"Yea. C'mon! Get out of the car! Let's go!"**

**Edward got out of the car and onto the wet concrete. Then, he followed Sofia, who was wearing a black tank top and red shorts, into the Black Rose. Along the sidewalk, there were daffodils hanging in wreaths on the fence. The Black Rose was a black mansion at the end of town. It looked old and worn down from the outside, but inside, the music blasted and there were colored lights reflecting off of a disco ball and onto the floor and walls. **

**Sofia led Edward up the stairs and into another big room that looked exactly like the living room. People pushed and shoved when you tried to get through the room. Finally, there was Sofia's table in the back. Sitting there was Hollie and Beth. But weren't they her sisters?**

**"Hey, Sofia? Aren't those two your sisters?"**

**"Nope. I'm Sofia Roentrie, that's Beth Muller, and that's Hollie Crystawire."**

**"Oh, they're your friends?"**

**"Yes, Edward."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**Sofia and Hollie did some secret handshake that was impossible to make out because it was dark and also the handshake was faster than a usual one. Edward sighed, he was with people that didn't ignore him, except for Beth and Hollie, but Sofia didn't care; or did she?**

**The music pulsed through the room. Even though everyone else was dancing, Edward wasn't. He just stood there, mesmerized by these three girls. The way they danced, was unnatural, like them, but still as beautiful and elegant as the girls, themselves. They were his new friends (or so he hoped) here in this odd town. This odd town here one minute everyone wants to know everything about you, and the next, you are the weirdest kid on planet earth and when you try to speak to someone, they walk away.**

**Sofia walked into the party introducing Edward to the herd of teenagers flocking around the house, as they came to the end of the crowded room.**

**One after another, Sofia said the same sentence to all of them:**

**"This is Edward. Edward, say 'hi'. C-o-m-m-u-n-i-c-a-t-e. Communication: that's the key to having friends."**

**Was this night getting weirder or what?**

**Then someone dark and mysterious shook his hand. A hand he's felt before. He turned, and there stood Hollie. She was dressed in a black tank, like Sofia, and the same red shorts, too. That was what everyone was wearing. **

**And why didn't he dress like this too? Well, he didn't know it was 'match the exact clothes everyone is wearing' night, now did he? He had an excuse! Ha-ha!**

**So Hollie took that moment to turn strait to him and speak. Edward was imagining different words to come out, but this was the most horrible thing he'd heard all day.**

**"Who invited the freak?" Bliss was not happy about him being there. Her soft, pale skin looked blue since the lights reflected onto her.**

**"Hey, I'm NOT a freak!"**

**"Oh yes you are!"**

**"I am not!"**

**"Yep, that's proof. No one screams at a girl, freak."**

**"Witch!"**

**Her face looked mad. "You didn't just say that!"**

**"Oh, yes I did."**

**"You're dead, Willowshire!"**

**And with that, Hollie threw a punch so hard; it knocked Edward to the other side of the room, near the window. Hollie stormed over to him and jerked him from the floor. Edward's nose was bleeding, and the blood was running down his face quickly. By now, he could taste blood on his white lips. He realized he was shaking, and that made Hollie laugh. Then, Hollie held him off his toes by his shirt, and threw him out of the window. Edward could feel the blood soaking his back and the stinging from the glass. Right then, Edward started drifting off into unconscious ness when he heard Sofia screaming at Hollie for throwing him out the window. Then he heard an ambulance. Wow, he was dreaming all of this.**

**But when Edward woke, he found he hadn't been dreaming at all. He was in the hospital, his mother sleeping on the edge of the bed. Behind her was Hollie, tied to a chair, and Sofia, asleep beside her. Hollie was the only one, besides him, who was awake. She was staring at him and she was filled with anger. Ready to kill. **


	5. Halloween

Night Scène

Chapter 5: Halloween

**The day after he was in the hospital, the doctor said he was okay for now, so he could go back to school. It turned out, Edward needed a cast for his broken arm and crutches for his broken left leg. Edward hated the fact that he knew they all were going to be staring at him, asking what happened and when. Edward groaned and reached for his crutches beside the bed. He situated them under his arms and walked over to the calendar. Oh lovely, today was Halloween. **

**It took Edward three hours to make his costume. At 5:00, he took a look at his new creation.**

**First, he situated the long, black shirt and vest. The arms were flared, and the vest was fitted. Then, He put on his velvet black pants. After, he headed to the mirror…it was time for his Halloween make-up. Edward was actually planning on being a vampire before Sofia suggested it and here was the list he made for his make-up. He looked at the list carefully, and then said check as he put it on.**

**Eyeliner -Check**

**Black Lipstick -Check**

**Gel (for the hair)-Check**

**Teeth -Check**

**Fake Blood **

**Edward took a good look at the last one. He remembered yesterday, when he tasted his own blood filling his mouth, and how horrified Sofia's face was, and that evil laughter Hollie had when she threw him out the window. He shuddered and stood up.**

**That's when Edward saw it. **

**Edward stood staring at his legs, then at the dresser. His crutches were by the mirror, but he was standing up with no pain. That was the weirdest thing that happened ever since he moved to Kansas. Then, Edward started unwrapping his cast on his right hand. Ouch! The pain came to his arm, but no pain to his left leg. **

**Edward ignored it and put on his black cape. **

**His footsteps were almost completely silent when he jogged down the stairs, keeping his arms in a dancing position at his chest. "Good morning, Mom." He pranced into the kitchen and hugged his mother. She hugged him back like his leg was never broken at all.**

**"Your poor arm. I hope it gets better soon, sweetheart."**

**"Me too, Mom." Edward started to turn and leave when his mother caught his arm.**

**"Edward, dear."**

**"Yes, Wanda?"**

**"A boy named Jason called and asked if you would go to his Halloween party. If you want to, please tell him at school, okay sweetheart?"**

**"Yes mother."**

**"Oh, and Edward?"**

**"Yea?"**

**"Don't call me Wanda, sweetheart."**

**Edward made his way to the black camero in the rain and opened the door. He slammed in an Evanescence CD and started up the car. He peeked out the rearview mirror and waited for the neighbor's dog to move out of the way. When the dog ran off, Edward took off toward the school. He was amazed that no one was there already. So Edward leaned back in the car and listened to the CD, until an hour later he heard a tapping on the door.**

**Oh no, the principal. **

**Edward quickly turned down the music and rolled down the passenger window. Not supposed to be to his surprise, but was anyway, was Hollie. She was soaking wet and cold. Whoa, she tried to kill him and now he's caring about her? No way.**

**"Edward, let me in, please!"**

**"If you have any knives, set them down, now!"**

**"You're crazy! I'd kill you discreetly if I wanted to kill you, stupid! Now, open the door!"**

**"Fine, fine." Edward reached over and pulled the latch up. Hollie yanked the door open, closed it after her, and rolled to window up manually.**

**"Look, Edward, I'm sorry for throwing you out of the window at Jason's house, but I hate it when people call me a witch. I'm sorry I overreacted."**

**"Ah, I understand."**

**"You do?"**

**"Yes, but what I don't understand your costume. You're supposed to be Jack the pumpkin king, but instead, you're little white riding hood." Edward looked her up and down. She was wearing black clothes, but over them, she had on a white cloak.**

**"My father told me to wear it. I said 'No', but he wouldn't listen. He said I had to wear it because it looks nice with the white stripes on my black pants."**

**Edward looked down. She had stripes on her pants, all right.**

**"But Edward. What are you?" Hollie looked him up and down, puzzled at his odd wardrobe. **

**"Uh, vampire. Arrg. Am I scary-looking to you?"**

**"You couldn't be scary if you tried."**

**"Oh thanks a lot, Hollie." He couldn't tell whether or not he put enough sarcasm into that sentence, but it would have to do.**

**"Oh, anytime, Edward."**


	6. The Halloween Awards

Night Scène

Chapter 6: The Halloween Awards

**Edward stayed in the bathroom for over an hour trying to fix his hair. It was gelled back until he came to school. Now, it was dripping over his face as if he just went for a swim. Oh great, what could possibly go wrong now? **

**"Oh no, pretend I didn't just say that!"**

**At that very moment, the door locked from the outside and the power went out. Edward grabbed his gel and stuffed it into his over-the-shoulder bag. He raced to the door, franticly twisting the door knob, hoping someone would open the door. **

**"C'mon….C'mon!! Open up!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping no one would hear, but at the same time, wishing someone did.**

**"Help me! I hate the dark! Help! Help! Somebody!" His voice trailed off, hoping someone did hear, but also knew that no one heard. Then came the rap-tap-tapping on the door.**

**"Edward? Edward, is that you?" It wasn't Hollie, but the marvelous Sofia Roentrie!**

**"Sofia! Yes, it's me. I can't open the door!"**

**"That's because those football players saw you in here and locked you in, Edward. I can't find the key. Is there a wind- Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"**

**"Sofia? Sofia! Answer me!"**

**At that precise moment, the door opened. Edward was happy, jumping up and down with excitement. But then, he remembered Sofia.**

**"Sofia? Is that you? Who's there?"**

**Three people popped out of the hallway when Edward went to look, and that made him jump almost 10 feet into the air.**

**"SURPRISE!!"**

**"We got you, Edward!" Sofia smiled while Hollie was rolling on the floor, laughing her lungs out of breath. The principal walked up behind Edward. **

**He set his hand on Edward's shoulder that gave him a start. "Congrats, Edward! You won the 'Most biggest scaredy cat in the school on Halloween!"**

**Edward stared at the blue badge for a minute, spotting the hissing cat on it. Then, in a flash, he yanked that dark blue ribbon out of the principal's hand and stormed away. He was furious. Why had he even given this school a chance? That was it. He would finish today. Tonight, he leaves.**

_**To Be Continued………**_


	7. The Promise

Daylight

Chapter 8: The Promise

**At lunch, Edward stormed into the door, throwing the ribbon in the trash. There was no reason to use it, he would have to get the principal to tag it to someone else. He grabbed a slice of pizza, a coke, and a plastic cup full of Jell-o, then headed to an empty table at the end of the room. He was tired and mad about that morning, when Sofia and Hollie tricked him on purpose, and he thought they were his friends. After all that happened, couldn't they at least take it easy on him? But Edward had another question pondering in his mind since that morning. Where was Beth when Sofa and Hollie tricked him?**

**Well Edward must've had a weird look on his face when he was thinking, because Pierre and Jason came to sit by him with a couple of their friends. They never wanted to sit by him because he was uncool and weird to everyone else. **_**Geez, it was the second day of school, and he had a cast on one arm, and everyone hated him. Not bad for his first four days in Kansas. **_

_**Edward looked up at the teens sitting in front of him. Pierre's skin wasn't flawless, but he had an awesome complexion. His hair was shaggy and dark red, and his polo shirt had a tiny mustard stain on it. He also had emerald green eyes. They actually looked like the jewels, themselves. Then there was Jason: Edward's exact opposite. Jason had surfer blonde hair, and was wearing a plain white shirt with a band name on it, (he couldn't tell what it was) and faded blue jeans. He also had on a peace ring on his right pointer finger.**_

_**Pierre got tired of Edward just staring off into space. "Edward, my friend, may I ask why you are so sad?"**_

_**He always sounded like the English teacher when he was worried about someone. That was the weird thing about him. Edward didn't tell him that, though. "I'm okay, Pierre-"**_

_**Jason sighed. "Tell the truth, man."**_

"**I just got the biggest scaredy cat award today. Principal Miller made the lights go out this morning and played a prank on me. I hate the dark." Edward grimaced.**

"**Oh." Pierre and Jason shook their heads as their groupies did too.**

**Jason shook his head again. "They did that to me and Pierre last year. That's one of the reasons we became friends. We wanted revenge."**

**The word swirled like a tubful of soap in his mind. Revenge. Revenge. It chanted to him over and over again. This was the way to get suspended. This would be Edward's only way out. **

**Edward sighed and turned his head toward the table of girls staring at him from across the room. Then he snapped his head back to Pierre and Jason.**

**Sofia's Point of View:**

**Sofia looked at Edward. Why was he ignoring them like this? Was this because of the trick earlier? She was confused. Well it was fun at the time to her and Hollie. Especially Hollie. Hollie loved laughing at Edward. But what was his problem this time? He just keeps turning away. Maybe I should go talk to him, but Hollie would feel left out and come. That was a problem. Then there was Jason, Pierre and their weird friends. That was a bigger problem.**

**Edward's Point of View:**

**Edward kept looking back at Sofia. What was her problem?**

**Then, in the middle of a conversation with Pierre, she stormed over to sit. Pierre and Jason looked at each other then looked back at Edward. They shrugged, and then left with their posse of friends. So much for his 'friends'. **

"**Hey, Ed!"**

"**Hello, Sofia." He frowned. "And the name's Edward."**

"**Oh, I know that. You can just call me Sophie from now on!" She grinned. If he ever read Twilight, his friends might say she resembled Alice, whoever that was.**

"**I think I'll stick with Sofia."**

"**Eddie, why are you so grumpy? Don't make me call you mentally challenged!"**

"**People aren't 'mentally challenged' from being depressed, Sophie."**

"**Ha! I made you so sad; you had to say my nickname! Man, you are depressed."**

"**Whatever."**

"**I even called you Eddie and you didn't notice."**

"**What?!"**

"**Yep. Totally depressed. You're oblivious to everything I say. So I promise to be your friend, Eddie!"**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Edward!"**


End file.
